Gundam Wing My Version
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Slight AU. Heero/Relena/ My version of how the series goes, with a few changes. There are more pilots out there and the boys are going to get more help to restore peace in the colonies. All the main couples will be in this story.
1. Chapter 1

1Gundam Wing (my version)

Chapter one (Prologue)

_The year A.C. 195 and the colonies have launched the Gundams to Earth and the battle for peace has begun. Unknown to both Earth and the Colonies, there were a few more piolets that the colonies had but didn't go to Earth to carry out Operation Meteor. And this is where our story begins._

"Doc, are you sure that he will be alright. You and I both know what will happen if the Alliance gets their hands on him. I don't think I could live knowing that my own brother was at the mercy of the Alliance and Oz." A girl that looked exactly like Heero, except she had black hair and jade green eyes spoke to a man who was known as Dr. J.

"Don't worry, I have faith in that brother of yours, and you should too. After all he's the type of person that can give others hope. Isn't that right my little Jade Lotas?" Dr. J put on a goofy grin in hopes of cheering up the girl know as Jade.

"Doc how many times have I told you to stop calling me that. In any case I need to go check on my mobile suit and see if its completed. If you'll excuse me Doc." With that Jade left to go check on her mobile suit, "Circes" named after the Greek enchantress. Progress on her mobile was going well, the real reason she left was to take her mind of the fact that her twin brother was going down to Earth, while she remained in the colonies. Her brother and her argued about who was going to do this mission.

_* One Hour ago*_

"But why can't I go instead of you. My Gundam will be complete in 20 minutes so why won't you let me fight along with you?" Jade looked at her brother with a stern and angry look in her eyes. Said sibling held the same stern look in his eyes and for the tenth time explained to her why she wasn't going with him to fight the Alliance.

"Jade for once be reasonable. There is no sense in sending you down with me. Besides you would draw more attention to yourself. And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Jade the only thing we have left in this life is each other. I promised mom and dad that I would take care of you and protect you. I would be going against my promise if I let you follow me down a path that would be stained with blood. And I don't want that. What I want from you is to live a some what normal life. Besides someone needs to see to it that the family business doesn't fall into the hands of the Alliance. You'll be kept out of the picture, but if needed you and Circes will be called on. Understand?" He then looked at his twin sister as she nodded her head in defeat. Then he reach around his neck and removed the chain that his father had given him that held a pendant of a hawk and handed it to her.

"Here Jade I want you to hang onto this for me, until this whole war is over and peace has been restored to the colonies. Can you do that for me sis?" Jade saw that her brother was trying his best to cheer her up before his departure and decided to give something to him as well. Reaching around her neck Jade removed a chain that held an enamel flower pendant with her favorite flower, a lotas on it that their mother had given her before their death.

"Since I have your pendant, you take mine. Maybe we'll meet again if the fates allow it. Please be careful. Remember what mother always said about your feelings. You don't have to lock them away, you are human after all. You better hurry your Gundam is ready for the mission."

_*Now/ Jade's POV*_

As I slowly made my way to the bunker that has been my room for the past six years I made a decision. I would look for the other reserve pilots and we would help the others when the time came.

"I promise you my brother, I will not disappoint you. I will live on and I will make you proud. This I swear to you." After that Jade went to go find Dr. J for a special mission.

"Dr. J I have a special request. I want to find the other reserve pilots that are out there. I know you know where they are so do us all a real big favor and just tell me which colony they're in and which doc I need to get by." I was surprised to find out that J knew what my intentions were.

"My dear, your brother will kill me for this but you will take your Gundam and go to these colonies to find the other pilots. The other doctors have filled them in with all the details and all you have to do is to take them to a place where the Alliance won't think to look for you. "Circes" Gundam is ready for you to go. Its filled with all of the supplies you will need for this mission. But do this old man one favor, when you find the others don't try to go after the enemy on your own. Wait for our orders or a sign that will signal you to make you move. Understand?'

I nodded my head and went towards my Gundam. Then I remembered something very important,

"Doc, did you install the cloaking system onboard my ship, the last this I want is to be spotted by the enemy. I will need a few other things, but that's for later." I looked at the doc and saw that he knew what I was talking about.

"Don't worry my dear, all preparations have been made. Also remember what I taught you and Heero about following your emotions?"

"Yeah, yeah doc I remember." then I turned to my Gundam, "Well it looks like we're going to head out Circes. Now its our time to fight, but our own way."

I looked out into space and realized that those guys were going to need all the help they could get in this war. And whether they want our help or not, we were going to fight this war and restore peace to the colonies. Now our journey begins....

_*AN. Okay here is part one of my story, and it will have the original couples throughout the story. Please send me your comments and reviews. The next chapter will come soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Wing (my version: chapter two)

_Recap: As Heero and the other pilots left to put Operation Meteor in action, Jade, Heero's twin sister is left behind to lead a normal life like he wants her to. Unfortunately Jade is just as determined (and stubborn) as her brother and decides that she has to complete a mission of her own. As soon as her brother leaves she prepares herself for a mission that could end her life or aid in bringing peace once and for all for not just the colonies, but for the Earth as well. And this is where our story begins...._

"Now Jade remember you and the reserve pilots are to stay hidden until you all are given further orders understand. And you must remember these pilots are much more deadly than you might imagine. So please be careful remember your brother doesn't know that you'll be heading down to Earth." Dr. J was finishing up with the final details of Jade's mission. While he was telling Jade all the information she would need to find the other pilots, her brother just washed up on the shore after his small little battle with Oz and a pilot by the name of Zechs.

At the same time a young girl around Heero's age was walking by on her way home and her name just happens to be Relena (AN. Now for those of you in the audience who have followed the series and know it by heart this is where the change happens.)

'Huh what happened to him? He looks like a soldier in that outfit but he nothing more than a boy. He could be around my age, I need to get him out of here before something happens.' As Relena tries to lift the unconscious boy off the beach and away from the military base, she fails to notice two soldiers walking her way with sneaky smiles on their faces.

"Well, well what have we here Ray? It looks like this pretty little thing here has found a spy for us, now how should we repay her Ray?" Ray turned to his friend who had a perverted look on his face as he looked Relena up and down.

"Well Mario I have one thing in mind and it can benefit both of us. But first what do you say we get rid of the guy she's holding onto and then head back to our place and have some fun?" While both Mario and Ray got closer to Relena, she was backing away from both of the men that wanted her to be their little sex toy. True Relena knew what sex was, but she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved and who loved her in return. Unfortunately for Relena, Ray had grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Heero, who was still out of it but was slowly coming to.

While Heero was coming to he noticed the faint sound of fabric ripping and a girl scream that was muffled by something. While Ray and Mario were busy trying to get Relena to submit to them, Heero was literally seeing red. Heero knew that forcing a woman to submit is the ultimate low for a man and shows that they have no honor or respect for women. So before the girl could lose her innocence to these two he decided to help.

Both Ray and Mario didn't know what hit them until it was too late when both boys found themselves flung into the rocks on the beach and away from Relena who had curled herself into a ball in an attempt to cover herself and preserve what little modesty she had.

Heero couldn't help but see red at these two. One guy was enough but two of them now that was the lowest any man could go. Heero had learned from his father that a woman's purity is something that must never be taken by force and women should be treated with nothing but respect. Heero's father had learned from experience what happens when a girl has her virginity taken by force for his sister, Heero's aunt was raped when she was sixteen and killed herself because she couldn't live with the shame. Heero's father told him that if he ever found a girl that he loved the same way his father loved his mother that he must always treat her with respect and wait until she was ready. Heero was beyond pissed at these two.

"Look I don't know you and you don't know me, but one thing is clear you two are not going to live to long enough to find out. In my family crimes like this are punishable by death. So say hello to the devil for me when you see him fellas." And with that Heero went about the task of ending their lives by snapping both of their necks. As soon as he was done he took both of their bodies and dragged them into the water and set them adrift and let them float to a watery grave. Heero then went back to see the girl who tired to help him still on the ground shaking. Heero quietly walked over to Relena and knelt down to her level to see if she was okay.

"Hey come on, I need to get you out of here and find a place to stay. And you need to have your arm looked at. Come on, I'll help you don't be afraid." Relena looked up into the eyes of the boy that saved her life (well her virginity anyway). When Relena looked up she saw nothing but honesty in his eyes and knew she could trust him. So Relena took his hand and let him carry her off the beach and to a safe place.

"Hey do you know of any abandon buildings around here that we could go, cause it looks like its going to rain" True to his word, Relena saw that the sky had grown dark and noticed the distinct sound of thunder in the air.

"Well there is an abandon air field that's not far from here. It hasn't been used in years since the Alliance built that space port. The place is practically deserted give or take a few wild plants. We could go there at least until the storm is over." Heero just kept quiet and followed Relena's instructions and found the abandon field that she spoke of.

"Hey stay here I'll be right back. I just need to get something that I left on the beach and I'll come back okay?" Relena just nodded and sat on the old couch wrapped in the old blanket that Heero found for her to wear since her shirt was destroyed. So for ten minutes Relena sat in the old hanger waiting for the boy that saved her and wondered what his name was. While Relena was wondering who the boy was, Heero came back with a bag of supplies in hand and the first thing he took out was the first aid kit and began to patch up her arm.

Both teens sat in silence while Heero went about the task of fixing Relena's arm. But said silence was broken by Relena's cell phone.

"Hello, oh mother, no I'm okay I just got caught in the rain that's all and I'm waiting for it to slack off so I can head home. I assure you that I'm fine, I'm with a new friend so I'm not alone. I promise that as soon as the rain lets up I'll head home mother, love you too. Bye. *Click* Um..I never got a chance to thank you for saving me back there. Um..my name is Relena what's your name?" As soon as Heero was done on Relena's arms he handed her a spare T-shirt that he had in his bag for her to wear. He then went about the task of putting the first aid supplies back in the kit. As he turn his back to her so she could change shirts, he began to talk to her.

"Heero, my name is Heero Yuy, and it's a pleasure to meet you. As soon as the rain stops I'll take you home Miss Darlian." Heero noticed the shocked look on her face and just smirked.

"Well its pretty obvious who's daughter you are since your on the news with hi daily anytime you and him come from the colonies. By the way you didn't see anything on the beach did you?" Relena looked at Heero with a questionable look then she remembered the necklace she had found on the ground next to him.

"Well I did find this necklace next to you, the chain seems to have broken but the pendant seems to be fine. It's very beautiful by the way, here I think it would be best if you hang on to it instead of me. Here you go Heero." Relena then handed Heero the necklace with the broken. As Heero reached for the pendant, a loud thunder clap could be heard from out side and lightening lite up the sky. This caused Relena to literally jump into Heero's arms and bury herself in his chest no frightened by the storm. It took a minute for Relena to realize what she had just did and scooted to the far side of the couch.

"I'm sorry about that Heero, I just don't like storms and I'm sorry for jumping on you like that Heero." Relena had on a nice shade of blush on her face and Heero couldn't help but laugh. As he was about to tell her that it was okay, more thunder could be heard and he saw Relena cringe with fear. Heero the pulled Relena to him and held her til she stopped shaking. Before she could pull away, Relena noticed that she was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. Too tired to care about the fact that she was in the arms of a boy she just met, Relena just let herself fall asleep.

While Heero and Relena waited out the storm in the hanger Jade was having a wonderful time tracking down the reserve pilots. Her first stop was Colony L2 to look for the reserve pilot there. Dr. J had informed her that she could find said pilot in a local club called 'The Tiger's Den'. True to his word she found the place and began looking for anyone that might be the pilot she is looking for. After three hours, turning down three drunk guys and two plates of Strawberry Short Cake with a glass of milk, Jade was beginning to lose hope. She was about to leave she noticed an old man sit next to her.

"So you're the one that J said would be showing up. The person you are looking for is about to perform, her name is Ebony, she's known as the 'Black Tiger'. Look I know what your thinking how does a fighter like her end up in a place like this, well to be honest you have to ask her yourself cause my friends and I have yet to find an answer. Ahh here she is right now." As Jade turned around she noticed a beautiful girl that looked like she was a professional pop singer gone gothic. As the band began to play Jade couldn't help but listen to the beautiful song.

_Yeah_

_Ohhh- ooohhh_

_*Guitar intulude*_

_It was_

_It was September_

_Winds blows_

_The Dead leaves fall_

_To you _

_I did surrender_

_Two weeks _

_You didn't call_

_Your life goes on_

_Without me_

_My life_

_A losing game_

_But you should_

_You should not doubt me_

_You will remember my name_

_Oh Ember_

_You will remember, Ember_

_One Thing Remains_

_Oh Ember_

_So warm and Tender_

_You will remember my Name_

As Jade and the audience continued to listen to the song Jade couldn't help but notice the song had more meaning to it. So she decided to ask the man beside her why she was singing such a beautiful song.

"Say I thought her name was Ebony so why is she singing about a girl named Ember? Was she a friend of hers or something?" The old man turned to her and gave her a sad smile. Jade knew that something bad had happened in her past involving the girl in the song.

"Well you see, Ember was Ebony's cousin who had dreamed of becoming a great singer. Oh the girl had talent and had the best vocal cords these ears have ever heard. But this girl had a very big heart and loved her cousin dearly. She even taught her how to sing and write her own music. Yeah she would have been big if the Alliance hadn't attacked. You see Ember was caught in the cross fire of the battle between the Alliance and the Colonies. When Ebony found her she had lost a lot of blood and barely alive. With Ember's last words she said to keep the flame of our music burning bright and to carry on for her. After that she met up with a guy named Duo and got involved in this whole rebellion against the Alliance. She swore that she would get the Alliance back for taking her cousin away from her and help get her Colony's freedom back as well. Now do you understand?" Jade couldn't believe what she had heard. Jade knew that many lives were lost in this war, but she didn't think she would meet up with a person like Ebony so quickly. Jade then noticed that the song that Ebony was singing was coming to an end.

_Ember_

_So warm and tender, you will remember my name_

_Yeah you will remember my naaaaaaaaaammmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!_

The audience went wild with applause and shouts asking for more. Jade knew that this was her only chance to talk to this girl so she had to move fast. So without the bouncer looking she snuck back stage and found Ebony.

"Are you Ebony the 'Black Tiger' and the singer here at the Tiger's Den?" Jade did not miss the dirty glare sent her way by Ebony and knew that she did not like to talk to people much.

"Yeah who wants to know princess, cause if your with the Alliance then you picked the wrong girl to talk to, I don't talk to the dogs of the military and I-," Jade interrupted Ebony before she could continue her rant.

"No I'm not with the military well not with the Alliance anyway.I'm from colony L1 and I was sent here by Dr. J. You're the reserve pilot for this colony and your gundam is called Terpsichore named after the Greek goddess of song and dance and you have a personal vendetta against the Alliance. I have a proposition for you my friend." Jade noticed the sly smirk that Ebony had on her face and knew that she was interested.

"Alright I'm listening princess, so what do you propose?" Jade just smiled and knew that Ebony would love this idea.

"Well Ebony its this, I plan on gathering all of the reserve pilots and taking them down to earth so we can help the other pilots when the time comes. I mean we are fighting the same war and we all want to be free from the Alliances and have our lives back. So my proposition is this, come back with me and work with me in my family's jewelry shop and help me help the other pilots. So what do you say Ebony." Jade had noticed the look that Ebony was giving her and knew that she was having a hard time believing her.

"Alright princess, if I do help you I just want to know one thing, how much do I get paid for this job and how big is this jewelry business you are talking about, cause believe me when I say this, my services ain't cheap toots." Jade just smiled and pulled out a piece of paper with a sum of what Ebony would make while working with her. To say that Ebony was happy was an understatement. But Ebony was still curious about one thing and that was who this girl was.

"Okay I'll help but you have to tell me one thing, just who the hell are you anyway? Your face looks familiar?" Jade just smiled and told Ebony her name.

"My name is Jade Yuy, I am the daughter of Shin Yuy who is the younger brother of Heero Yuy the former leader of the colonies. Does that answer your questions?" Ebony just smiled and laughed.

"I thought you looked familiar. You have the Yuy eye color and that's what gives you away princess. Alright I'll help but can we talk about my schedule on our way to the next colony cause I'm telling you now that there is now way in hell that I'm working on Saturday and Sunday princess." Jade just sighed and looked at Ebony as they headed for the exit.

"You are never going to call me Jade are you?" Ebony just smiled and shook her head no and the two girls began their trek towards the hanger where Ebony's gundam was at. All the while, Heero and Relena had just arrived at her home back on Earth. And after telling her father what had happened Heero took his leave and began his trek towards his new school where he and Relena will meet for the second time.

_*AN. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it has been hectic for me, with projects, papers, test, etc. But now it's summer and I'm free to type without worry. It looks like things are going to heat up in the following chapters and the third pilot is a bit of a surprise for both Ebony and Jade. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Until then Ja ne!!!!*_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Gundam Wing (my version chapter three)

_Small Recap: Jade has found the second reserve pilot from colony L2, a girl by the name of Ebony and now both girls head for the next colony, which has a big surprise waiting for the two of them. Meanwhile Heero makes it to Earth only to get into a fight with Zechs Marquise of Oz. After the fight Heero washes up on the shore of the beach where he is found by Relena who tries to get him some help only to run into two perverted soldiers that plan on raping her for their own sick pleasure. But before those two could follow through with their sick plan, Heero decides to end their lives and save Relena's. After Heero saves Relena they are both caught in a storm and wait it out before they head for Relena's home. Once the storm is over, Heero walks Relena home and explains to her father what had happened. After Heero left he began to head for his new school where he and Relena would meet for the second time and hopefully not the last time. Now lets join Jade and Ebony as they head for the next colony to find not only the next pilot but also a bit of a problem._

*Space Carrier*

"So let me get this straight, you're the daughter of the youngest Yue son and you are involved in this war because?" Ebony was trying her best to find out why someone from a prestige family like the Yue's and end up fighting in a war to free the space colonies.

"Well Ebony the thing is, after my father and mother were killed, my brother and I had no one left. Our only other aunt had killed herself when she was sixteen and our uncle, Heero Yue, was killed. And it stated in my father's will that if anything were to happen to him, my mother or any other member of our family, the family fortune, business, and everything goes to my brother and myself. The family business, the one that doesn't involve politics, is split between my brother and myself. Which is where helping me run the business comes in as for why I'm in this war well for two reasons. One to bring peace to all of the colonies and to avenge my uncle and two to the Alliance a run for their money." Jade looked to Ebony and saw a look that said 'about that part'.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Now why do you need my help with this again, cause to be perfectly honest I still don't see why you need a singer to work in a jewelry store and I don't do jingles okay so don't ask princess." Ebony held a stern look on her face as she turned to look at Jade. Jade just sighed at the rather odd name Ebony kept calling her. But knew that it was the best she was going to get so she just had to live with it.

A few minutes later, Jade and Ebony heard the radar go off and looked to see what it was. To their surprise and mortification there were two mobile suit carriers that belonged to the Alliance and Oz following them and both ladies knew that they weren't following them to get directions to the nearest diner.

"Damn it all to hell!! How did they find us so fast, there's no way-," Jade didn't finish her sentence for the radar went off again, this time showing a mobile suit heading their way and fast.

"No what's going on? Don't we have enough problems already with these Alliance bastards?" Ebony's rant was cut short when the mobile suit that appeared on the screen past them and headed for the mobile suit carriers that were following them. Before anything else happened to them, Jade heard another beeping sound coming from the computer. And to her surprise it was a message from the Gundam that's helping them. And this is what the message said:

_Dear ladies (_How the pilot knew we are girls is a mystery)

_Don't worry about the Alliance finding you. I'll take care of them and meet you in colony L3, just head to coordinates that I have sent you and I'll explain everything. Don't worry, Dr. J told me that you guys would be coming, unfortunately so did they. Just hurry and get out of here. Eros Gundam and I will take care of this._

After the message was done, the location of the place that they needed to head to showed up. Ebony just looked at Jade and visa versa.

"Well princess, I say we head there now cause my Gundam still needs a few things added on to it. That and its not equipped for outer space battles. And the same can be said for your Gundam too?" Jade just nodded her head and sighed.

"You do make a valid point, neither of our Gundams are upgraded for outer space fighting and I also need to find out what's wrong with the cloaking device. Cause believe me when I say this, those guys shouldn't have found us at all. Either there's a jammer in the area or something is wrong with it. But for now lets head for the colony and try and find this place before we become targets for these guys.

So while Jade and Ebony headed for colony L3, Heero was about to meet up with Relena again on his first day of school. All the while getting a lot of stares and glares from the student body. (AN. Stares from the girls and Glares from the boys)

As Heero made it to the front of the class he noticed that Relena was in his class as well. This made him happy and also frustrated. He knew that if he got too close to this girl she could be dragged down the same path as him and get hurt, but he also knew that if he ever broke this girls heart, not only would he never forgive himself, but he would be going against everything that his father taught him about how to properly treat a lady. Heero decided to debate on the subject later for the teacher had told him to take his seat and as luck would have it was right next to Relena too.

(An. Oh what are the odds of that happening. Its like fate is moving them together to start a relationship. Oh wait its not fate that 's doing that, it me the author. I love having the power to control the lives of others. Sorry for the interruptions, now back to the story)

As the class began to press on, Heero noticed that Relena was constantly looking his way with a slight blush on her face. Heero noticed the feeling of jealousy coming off of a couple of people in class, namely Claus ( pronounced Cl-ou-s think of the Family Guy Christmas episode and Stewie) the resident king of the class and Shin, Claus's right hand man. Both of which have big crushes on Relena and want her for themselves didn't like the way Heero was getting close to Relena.

(AN. Okay I think we all had a few guys and girls like this in High School and wishes that they got some sense knocked into them and hoped they turned into better people)

But Heero didn't care, all he was worried about now was what was going on in class, his missions and how Relena was doing after what happened yesterday. Heero didn't know why but he felt this strange attraction for this girl. True she was beautiful and he could tell that strong too, maybe not physically but strong in another way. Heero didn't know why, but he felt that this girl was special to him, like he's met her before but he didn't why. Before Heero could think about this any further, the bell for break rang and everyone left for their twenty minutes of free time.

While everyone was either in the library or down in the garden, Heero made his way to the rooftop where a few of the students were. One of those students being Relena and the other was Shin. Claus was currently talking to the teacher again for the third time this week for a prank he pulled on the other staff members that involved lots of nightcrawlers in their desks. So Shin was watching Relena for him and while he was enjoying his view of Relena and her lovely legs, he was not liking the way she was moving near the new guy.

"Um, Heero could I ask you something?" Heero turned on the rooftop towards Relena wondering what could be wrong.

"Well Heero, the thing is I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party. It would make me very happy, and my mother really wants to meet you and my father never got to thank you properly last night and it would make me happy if you came." After Relena said that she handed Heero an invitation to her birthday party which he accepted.

(AN. Okay he doesn't rip it in front of her like in the anime he actually keeps it)

"Relena I can't promise that I'll be there, but I'll try the best I can to make in enough time to give you your present. Even if I have to give it to you the next day" After Heero said that, he gave her a gentleman's bow and took her hand in his and kissed it.

Now not only did this cause quite a few girls to swoon and faint at what Heero did, but he caused both Shin and Claus who had just gotten up there to see red. The minute Heero released Relena's hand and she went back to her friends sporting a very bright blush on her face, Claus and Shin decided to make themselves known to the new student. So they walked up to Heero and said,

"Listen newbie, lets get one thing straight. Relena is my girl and nobody is allowed to go near her, but me. So here's the deal, you want to keep from getting your suit dirty with your blood, stay away from my girl got it punk" And to prove his point Claus tried to push Heero only to have Heero grab his arm and twist behind his back. And what Heero said to Claus next sent a chill down his spine and made him more furious.

"Let me make this clear to you, I don't take orders from weaklings like you and I don't scare easily. I'm not afraid of you but you should be afraid of me cause I could kill you and you wouldn't even know it. Now as for Relena being yours, I think who she wants to be with is her decision, not yours. So do yourself a real big favor and leave her alone or else your going to find out about horrors you never even dreamed of. So this will be my only warning to you, stay away from Relena" And to make his point known to Claus, Heero than began to twist Claus's arm further behind his back and applied more pressure. But before Heero could break the fools arm, the bell rang notifying the students that class was about to start again. Heero just sighed and let go of Claus's arm and began to head back to the classroom but not without turning back towards Claus and Shin who was helping Claus up off the ground and uttered a few words that would chill them to the very bone.

"Remember, if any harm comes to her, I will kill you." Heero then turned and headed back for class leaving behind a very confused and angered Claus. Claus could not believe that this little upstart could be that strong and decided to spend the rest of the school year, if not his life to find out. Depending on if he lived that long to do it. Now let's see how Jade and Ebony are doing.

*Inside Colony L3 in a public park*

Both Ebony and Jade were resting their feet after walking for about two hours searching for the mobile suit pilot that helped them while trying to figure out where the jammer that messed with their cloaking device was hidden.

"I can't believe this, two hours of walking and searching for this guy and that jammer AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN FOUND THE DA- dang thing" Jade looked at Ebony and was about to ask why she corrected herself when she noticed three nuns with children walking this way and then let her question go.

(AN. Okay wouldn't you do the same thing if Nuns and little kids were walking passed you and you were about to say a few things that they wouldn't approve of. Its not the fact that you said it in front of them that will get you, it's the guilt and shame that comes afterwards that will haunt you in the future. Now back to our story)

Just as the girls were about to give up both girls were then given the biggest shock of their lives. For right before them was a very tall and handsome boy around their age came up to both of them and handed them a bouquet of red and pink roses. Then said boy bowed to both of them and spoke

"I see that you both are unharmed. I hope Eros and I didn't frighten you ladies. For the God of love should never be feared. Perhaps we should continue this conversation later. For at the moment I'm being followed by the Alliance dogs. Now hurry." Both girls just sighed and followed their mysterious new member to what looked like a dance studio.

"Don't worry, nobody is here except for me. Now I believe introductions are in order. My name is Antonio Dionysus Romaro Bacchus Orlando Liber Romano Rodriguez, but you can call me Toni for short. And who are you lovely ladies?" As Toni was about to kiss both their hands, both Jade and Ebony pulled their hands back and held skeptical looks on their faces.

(AN. Gee I wonder why? Wouldn't you be skeptical of a guy who was named after a guy that is known for wine, parties and sexual gratification.)

"Hey princess correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Dionysus the God of wine and was he also know as the god of libido and sexual gratification?" Ebony then turned to Jade who was nodding her head yes.

"And you want us to believe that you won't try anything with us? How stupid to you think we are? How do we even know that you're the one that saved us earlier?" Ebony and Jade got their answer when Toni brought out a remote and pressed a button and were lowered into an underground hanger where before their eyes was the Gundam that saved them earlier. Not only did this rid both their minds of any doubt they had about him being the Gundam Pilot they were looking for, it also filled them both with joy for now there were only two more pilots to look for and how hard could that be.

"Well Toni, it would appear that you are the pilot that we're looking for. Now what do you say that we get out of here and head for the next colony and not only do we find the remaining pilots but extend our deepest apologizes to you. Ebony and I are sorry for doubting you." Toni just laughed and brought both girls in for a hug and said to the both of them,

"Do not worry about it girls, in times of war we must be cautious of who we talk to and who we are around. Do not worry about what has happened in the past. It is the future that we must concern ourselves with. But we have make haste it is only a matter of time before the Alliance finds out that it was me that messed up their radar with my jammer." Jade's eyes then lite up.

"So it was you that caused my cloaking device to go crazy and malfunction." Toni just turned to Jade and smiled.

"Yes now we must hurry, my jammer only works for about two hours before it has to recharge, we don't have much time." So Toni, Jade and Ebony went about the task of getting Eros gundam out of the hanger, they had no idea how much trouble would be waiting for them in the next colony which just happened to be in the form of two preteen kids. And Relena is about to find out who Heero really is and why he was on a military dock with missile. And Duo finally makes his debut.

*_An/ there chapter three done, I hope you all will excuse my lateness. But things have been hectic and I have a lot on my mind and I had the worst case of writers block for this story. I promise to update on this story as soon as I can. So until next time..Ja ne!!*_


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam Wing (my version chapter four)

_*Small Recap: last time Jade and Ebony made their way to Colony L3 only to meet up with trouble along the way. But before they could get into a fight, the Pilot of Eros Gundam showed up and saved them. Toni (he will be called this throughout the story unless he's in trouble or when the girls want to rip his head off) is now with the girls and they are making their way to Colony L4 and a whole bunch of trouble in the form of two pre-teens who just love to cause trouble, well one of them anyway. Meanwhile down on Earth, it's the day of Relena's birthday and let's just say that both Relena and Heero are in for the biggest surprise of their lives. Now on with the story…_

*In the Fencing Room*

Heero is at this very moment going up against a very angry Claus for the third time. In just one week Heero had managed to make Claus look like a fool and what was worse was the fact that Heero and Relena had gotten closer than before. There were rumors that both of them had been secretly dating and another rumor that Heero and Relena were engaged to be married. And the list of rumors goes on and on. Claus was seeing red for four days straight and needed to vent his anger and at the moment Heero was looking like a good target right about now.

"So Heero I been hearing quite the number of rumors about you and Relena being quite the couple. So tell me are any of those rumors true or did you start them to help secure you masculinity?" Claus didn't miss the smirk that showed up on Heero's face as they took their fighting stances. This only made him see red even more as they began fencing making sure not to draw attention from their instructor.

"I don't see why my business with Relena is any of yours? So there are rumors going around about the two of us. As long as it's not bad hurtful to Relena then I don't care. So why are you so worried about them? Could it be the fact that I've taken an interest in the schools cutest girl or the fact that she has no interest in you what so ever or the fact that I'm closer to her than you and your stupid cronies, am I close to the reason Claus?" Heero just smirked as he saw his opponent turn red with fury and knew that he was right.

Claus was seeing red at the audacity of this worm. Who was he to stand there and act like Relena was his and why wasn't Relena saying anything against the rumors. She was his girl not this newbie who didn't know when to keep his nose out of his business.

"So tell me Claus, are we going to fence or are you just going to talk for the remainder of the class about me and Relena?" Heero didn't know why but he liked the idea of him and Relena being together. Sure she was pretty but she was smart and determined as well. Relena had the mind of what he thought was a queen (*Hinty-hint-hint*) and she had this air about her that made her one of a kind and unique. And Heero liked the unique people and he got that trait from his father.

"You smug little-," Claus was first to strike only to be blocked by Heero.

As the boys began to fence, the people around them knew that things were going to get out of hand soon. The fight also brought the attention of Relena and her friends who were watching in the balconies waiting to see who the victor was.

'Why does Claus hate Heero so much, he's done nothing to deserve his hatred so why is he doing this?' Relena continued to watch the fight hoping to find an answer to her question. All the while, not once taking her eyes off of Heero and the fight.

Meanwhile Claus was seeing red as Heero kept dodging him, one strike after another as if he was just playing with him. Claus knew he was going to lose this fight so he decided to do a little damage before losing the fight. So Claus thrust his sword straight for Heero's arm, cutting him slightly but before he could do anything else he found his sword struck out of his hand only to fly across the room.

The room was silent, or would have been silent if one of the other instructors hadn't cleared their throats to get their attention.

"Well now that you both are done, I declare the winner, Heero Yue. And Mister Claus, I want to speak to you after class about what you did. Heero why don't you get that bandaged and next time, no showing off in front of the class and I want to talk to you tomorrow about something as well now head to the nurse's office to have that arm of yours looked at. Now Claus come with me now. And I'm calling your father this time." Said instructor lead Claus to his office and proceeded to call his father.

Meanwhile Heero was making his way to the nurse's office to get his arm patched up. True it didn't bother him like it would most people, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt still. True Heero was used to dealing with pain, heck he went through torture that would give anyone nightmares for years so the pain in his arm wasn't the problem. No what was bugging him was the fact that Claus was able to get a hit on him. It made him wonder if Claus had some sort of military training in his family. But before Heero could ponder about that, he was confronted by the girl that Claus was fighting about with him.

"Relena"

"Heero are you okay? Why did you go up against Claus like that and why didn't you dodge him? Why?" Relena was close to tears for she knew what Claus was capable of doing and was glad that Heero was in one piece and breathing.

"Sorry to worry you, but Claus has some issues that he felt he needed to take out on me. Don't worry though, this is just a scratch and it will heal. So please don't cry Relena. On a happy day like this you should be smiling and happy not sad." Heero then lift his finger to wipe her cheek and smirked when he saw her blush a little.

"Um…Heero about you coming to my birthday party…are you still coming?" Heero saw the hope in her eyes and put on a frown. He knew he promised her, but he had to get rid of Wing Gundam before the military got to it first. The device that tracks the mobile suits position went off last night. Meaning that Oz or the Alliance had found his suit so he had to get rid of it today. But that didn't mean he didn't have a backup plan to make Relena smile.

"Sorry Relena but I won't be able to make your party. I have an important errand to run and I can't miss it. Let's call it personal reasons, but I promise to have a wonderful birthday gift for you to make up for not being there. Just promise me that you will have fun without me and I promise to make it up to you later." Relena pout a frown on her face at hearing that Heero wasn't going to make it, but knew that it couldn't be helped if the reason was personal. So she put on a small smile and was about to turn and leave when Heero grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him and blushed as Heero whispered in her ear.

"_Promise me a smile before you leave or I'll find a way to make you smile myself. I promise to make it up to you"_ Heero had a smug look on his face as he saw Relena do her impression of a tomato.

"O-okay Heero, I promise to smile for you as long as you promise to have dinner with me this Saturday. I really want to talk to you about what happened that day we met on the beach and why you were in that suit. I gotta go Heero and thanks for cheering me up, bye." Heero just stared at her as she made her way to her next class. While Heero was looking at her, he couldn't help but let his gaze wander to her long legs and wondered if they were soft and-

'_What the heck am I thinking?!?!? True she cute and hot and has a nice-, aaghhh. I can't be falling for this girl. True she is nice to look at and she has a mind of her own. But I'm a soldier I can't fall in love, can I?'_ Heero came out of his confusing thoughts before heading for the nurse and have his arm looked at.

After he left the nurse's office, he went back to his room to make the final preparations for what he needed tonight. And he also wanted to pick out something nice for Relena, and being the son of a wealthy jeweler has its advantages.

While Heero made his choice of what to get Relena, he also made a purchase of three missiles to take care of his other problem.

And speaking of problems, a certain God of Death just happened to stumble upon Heero's Gundam. And who is this pilot, why none other than Duo Maxwell and to say that he is just as surprised as you'd think he'd be.

"Well, well, well another mobile suit. Might come in handy if I need spare parts. But who was the pilot of this thing. Well his lose is my gain, now to deactivate the self destruct mechanism and viola. Now all I have to do is wait for the tide to bring it in. Now I wonder what Ebony is up to right now. Knowing her she's probably breaking up another bar fight." Duo then went about the task of bring his suit up and finish taking care of a few soldiers that won't let up. Now let's skip ahead to when Heero and Relena meet on the dock.

(*Here's another twist*)

"So they were right it was you that they saw heading this way"

Heero turned and saw Relena in the most beautiful dress that he'd had seen. But rather than show any emotion, Heero just went about the task of getting the missiles ready to launch. While he did that, Relena kept getting closer to him trying to reason with him.

Meanwhile neither of them noticed a certain long braided pilot coming up from the side of them. Duo was waiting for his mobile suit to bring up the other one that he found but noticed that he wasn't alone and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Now this should be interesting" Duo blended in with the shadows and began to listen to the two to see if they know anything about that suit that he found or if they are part of the Alliance and Oz.

Meanwhile up on one of the rooftops of the base, Shin was following Relena after she had left the party to find out where she was going. To his surprise he found not only her but Heero as well on the top of a submarine talking.

"So he is with the military that explains how he was able to twist Claus's arm. But what is Relena doing here and what the heck is going on in the water. Claus is going to love this information, but he's not going to be too thrilled to hear about Heero and Relena getting close. Maybe I should step in and make myself known and take Relena back before she gets hurt. I'm sure Claus would love to see her in this dress. Better move fast before things get out of hand." And just like that, Shin jumped down from the roof and made his way to where Relena and Heero were.

Meanwhile Relena was still trying to convince Heero to stop what he was trying to do. But not having much luck for the man was stubborn as several mules.

"Heero will you just stop this and talk to me. Please tell me you're not planning to hurt someone or yourself. Answer me Heero!" Heero began to turn around and saw concern and worry in Relena's beautiful blue eyes. Heero knew that lying to her would get him no where except in more trouble with her and his conscience (yes he has one this early on in the story!!). But before Heero could say anything, a shot was fired at Heero and hit him straight in the arm.

"HEERO!!!" Relena was about to run to him to help him but found herself being pulled roughly away from Heero and into someone that Relena didn't want to be with right now.

"Shin!?!? Let me go right now, Heero needs help please let me go!! OUCH! Your hurting me, let go please." Relena's pleas fell on deaf ears for Shin only tightened his grip on her wrist and held onto her harder.

Heero didn't like this one bit, and the fact that this creep wasn't even letting her go wasn't what made him mad, no it was the fact that Relena was being hurt that made him see red. But before he could reach for his gun Heero found himself shot again this time in the leg.

"SHIN, STOP IT! PLEASE!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!" Relena shouted hoping to get Shin to stop before he shot Heero in the head next. But it didn't look like it was working and Shin still hadn't eased up on his grip and it was really starting to hurt her.

"Humph to think that you of all people would be a soldier. Now it's beginning to make sense to me. Your incredible strength, the glares that could freeze ice and the threat you gave Claus. And the fact that I wasn't able to find your files on any of the databases on Earth. It all makes sense now; you're from the colonies and your part of the revolt to free the colonies? This is just too sweet, and now I get to end your life here and now oh and don't worry about Relena, Claus will take very good care of her. Goodbye Heero." And with that Shin took aim at Heero, but before he could shot Heero in the head, a shot was fired from someone else and the bullet was aimed at him. This hit him directly in the arm, allowing Relena to break free and run to Heero.

"*GROWL* Alright whoever you are come out and show yourself!!!" Shin was beyond pissed. Not only did Relena get closer to Heero, but now his arm was messed up. Shin wanted blood and he was going to get it to or so he thought.

Out of the shadows, Duo came to stop this creep before he really did kill the guy.

"It's pretty obvious to me that you're the bad guy here, are you alright lady?" Duo then turned to see Relena tear off part of her dress to make a makeshift bandage for Heero so his wounds wouldn't get infected.

Heero just stared at Relena and didn't utter one word as she went about the task of fixing him. Well he would have stayed quiet if Heero didn't hear a beeping sound coming from Duo's watch.

"What the hell was that?" Duo looked at his watched and then the sea.

"It's risen already; I must have miscalculated the tide. But I'll deal with that problem later." Duo then noticed that both Shin and Relena were looking in the direction of the Gundams and took out a flare to block their eyes.

While the flare was going Heero made a jump for the three missiles and hit the keys that set them to launch. While the missiles went for their target, Heero hit the water and passed out. Meanwhile the missiles hit their mark, but the missiles weren't enough to destroy them completely.

Duo couldn't believe what he just saw and just stared in disbelief at what just happened.

"No way, he knows gundamium's impact tolerance; which means he's the mobile suits pilot." Duo then noticed that the other pilot was out and knew that if he stayed like that he would drown.

Relena was more confused than ever about what was going on. And what frightened her more was the fact that this war was getting closer to home than she wanted it to.

"Just who are these guys and what is going on?" While Relena was thinking that, Shin gave Claus a call while he remained in the shadows and told him the news.

Meanwhile up in the colonies, Toni, Ebony and Jade made their way to the next colony to find the other pilot. Boy, were they in for the surprise of a lifetime.

"Okay so what do you know about this pilot princess, cause to be perfectly honest the last thing we need is another Casanova with us. Cause, I'm pretty close to killing this one if he doesn't stop with the corny lines and passes." Ebony was close to killing Toni if he didn't stop making passes at her. Toni had already gotten thrown into a wall by Jade and her impressive Judo skill.

"Look Ebony I know only what the doc sends me. And to be honest the only thing that he knows is that the pilot can be found at this address. That and to wear a parka, I don't know what that means but who am I to argue with that crazy old man. But you guys are going to have to look for these guys on your own until I get back from the library. I got a page last night from one of our family's inventory guys that said there was an order placed on one of the items in the family vault and they need my approval on the matter and that could take a few minutes. Think you two can handle tracking down this guy without killing each other while I handle this bit of business?" to say that Jade was worried was the understatement of the year. After three days of traveling, it became apparent that Toni would probably be killed if not on the battle field then by his own comrades if he didn't shut up and Ebony was the person to shut him up too.

"Don't worry princess, Casanova and I can handle getting this guy, you just worry about this business of yours. And while we're on that subject remind me again what the pay is again?" Jade just sighed and shook her head at Ebony's request. But instead of answering her, she held up the piece of paper that had the total sum of what both her and Toni would be making a week. This caused Ebony to smile and keep quiet the rest of the flight.

*Twenty-minutes later*

"Okay the place that you're looking for is east of here, so once you get there, just try to convince the guy to join us in a nice and convincing way. And no Toni you can't promise this guy women if he joins so don't even think about it. Okay I'll be there as soon as I can so try not to do anything to draw attention to yourselves. This colony has more Alliance soldiers in it than the last ones. So we must be on our guard and watch each other's backs." And with that said Jade began to head for the library, which was not too far from where her and her comrades were at.

Once inside the building, Jade made her way to the section of the library where it was quiet and she could work in peace. Jade had noticed that the only person there was a little girl who was no older than thirteen was sitting in a chair reading what looked like Hemingway and Dickson classic stories.

Jade just smiled and knew that she wouldn't be any trouble, but noticed that this girl looked sad and forlorn and wondered what could be the problem. But first she had to take care of family business.

"Okay Jen, I'm here now what is the problem that requires my attention so badly. You told me that someone had placed an order for one of the pieces from the vault. Which piece was it and where is it heading and what do I have to sign?" Jade listened very carefully to what her family accountant told her.

"And believe it or not it was the piece that your mother designed. 'The Doves of Peace' Pendant that your late mother designed. But only nine were made, and the only other person who could have gotten into the vault would be your brother. But what bugs me Jade-san is the fact that he choose that piece out of all the other pieces there. What could your brother be up to this time?"

Jade thought for a few minutes before answering. She herself couldn't think of the reasons her brother would do that either. And she was related to the fool for heaven's sake. The only thing she could remember about that collection was the fact that it was made for-,

"Jen don't worry I have a pretty good idea as to why Heero got that piece and don't worry it's for a good cause. Tell me Jen, did you receive an order for anything else like flowers or teddy bear to go with the jewelry by any chance?" Jade had on a smirk and knew that her brother had met a nice girl and feel hard for her. Jade was overjoyed at this and wanted to make sure that her stupid brother didn't screw this up.

"Jen I've just sent the paper with my signature on it and everything else should be okay after that. Just send the piece and be very careful with it understand?" Jade smiled as she heard the worry some accountant ramble many yes's and right away before hanging up the phone.

Once her business was done with Jen, she turned her attention back to the same girl who was still reading. And this time she was reading a book of the art of Judo, which caught her eye.

"So you like Judo little one?" Jade began to talk to the girl which surprised her cause since she was here no one ever talked to her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt, I'm just wondering why someone like you who is interested in Judo would be reading about it instead of studying it first hand in a dojo?" Jade was surprised that the girl was so quiet and calm.

"I'm not allowed to enter any of the dojos in the area. The teachers have said that someone like me will never be allowed to learn Judo from them. I have done nothing to deserve their hatred or their malice. But I cannot do anything to go against them, for if I do they would harm my brother. And speaking of my brother I must find him before he gets himself into even more trouble." As the girl begins to get up from her seat, Jade rises also.

"Maybe I can help you find him and on the way I can show you a few trick of Judo that you don't learn from a book. I too took Judo and I would like to help you if you want, Lady Hestia."

Said girl stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her code name spoken and readied herself for anything.

"Oh calm down, I kinda had a funny feeling that you were the pilot by the way you acted. And before you jump to conclusions, no I'm not with the Alliance or Oz. I'm a pilot just like you are. And my guess is that your brother is one too. Look I'll explain on the way, because right now I think my other two comrades have run into your brother and I think he's giving them a run for their money. Now let's go!!" And like that both girls were out the door heading in the direction of where both Toni and Ebony were at and needless to say, Ebony was close to killing this kid.

(*AN* Okay for those of you that have seen the first two Home Alone Movies and all the traps set up, well picture that and then you'll get the idea, now on with the story)

"I'm going to murder this kid, well if not the kid then you Toni if you DON'T GET OFF OF ME!!" Ebony was not in the mood to deal with Toni and his perverted ways at the moment. Right now Ebony was wondering how the hell did a kid like this pull all this off. But one was certain; when Ebony got her hands on this kid she was going to make his life a living hell.

"Sitting here is getting us nowhere and we have to head for the next colony so we got to find this pilot and fast and TONI QUIT DAYDREAMING ABOUT ME!!!!" Ebony had a vein sticking out of her forehead from sheer frustration. And she would have shot the fool, if Jade didn't show up.

"Hey princess glad you could join us, what took you so long and what's with the kid?" Jade just rolled her eyes and began to explain what was going on.

"Okay before things get out of hand and you kill someone, Ester could you please call off your brother before he gets himself killed." The girl who was called Ester began to try and bring her twin out of hiding.

"Raymond you can come out now, please there are not our enemies. They are the ones the doctor told us about. We don't have time for this, please Ray." Ester was happy when a male version of herself popped up from the shadows. It was then that Jade was able to get a good look at these two. Both had red eyes and sliver colored hair and had the same smile. The only difference was their gender. While Jade was staring in awe, Ebony was seeing red.

"You mean to tell me that this little brat and this little angel are the pilots we're looking for?!?!" Ebony was real close to killing someone right now and Raymond was a perfect target since he was the one that put them through that hell a few minutes ago.

"Not to sound like a smartass but yes. Ester and Raymond are the pilots that we're looking for. And if I'm right both of your Gundams are under this old house along with the data we need to find the other guy right?" Ester nodded her head to Jade's question and went to the south side of the room and pressed a red button that took them down to a secret hanger that held both her and her brother's Gundams.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to Artemis Gundam and Apollo Gundam. Named after the twin brother and sister of both hunting and archery." Jade just smiled and Ebony just stared in awe at both Gundams. Toni on the other hand was being himself and decided to be a real jackass around Ester.

"Such a smart and astute child who bares the beauty of both Venus and Hera as well as the brain of Athena. Surely a child like you could-," Toni was cut off by Raymond who was not liking this guy at all.

"Okay let's get one thing straight you sick pervert, my sister is off limits and you need to grow up and get a life Casanova." And to prove his point Raymond began to drag Toni to where the supplies were and began to pack everything that they needed.

"You know princess I think I'm going to like this kid. Now what do you say we do about the next pilot. Since I doubt that he's in the next colony that the fifth pilot was in." Ebony turned to Jade who was looking at Ester.

"I believe that Ester knows where to find our next pilot and I have a funny feeling that Oz is about to make their move. We must find him or her and fast before things get out of hand. Ester do you know where we can find this pilot." Ester had a grim look on her face and knew she would regret this.

"Yes but there is a small problem, you see the next pilot just happens to be in an Oz prison as we speak and that prison is down on Earth. But the location of his Gundam is right here. From what I can gather, the pilot is Russian and his Gundam is called Odin after the ruler of the gods in Norse mythology. But we must hurry and find his Gundam before they do." Ester turned and saw the determined look on her new comrade's faces and knew that were thinking the same thing.

"Alright so first things first, we find this Gundam then we spring it's pilot then we can begin to get our payback on Oz for what they've done to us." Ebony was ready to fight and so was Toni and Raymond. Jade knew that the next fight against Oz and the Alliance was going to be big and change the course of the future.

*To be continued*

*_And there is chapter four, sorry for not uploading sooner but writers block, work and school have me drained so I'm working on my stories one at a time or two at a time. During Thanksgiving break I'll be working on more chapters. Just be patient my faithful readers and I will make you happy with another chapter. So until next time…Ja Ne!!!*_


	5. Chapter 5

Gundam Wing (my version chapter five)

*Last time Jade and her friends met up with the next pilot or pilots of the colony: Ester and Raymond. But before they could embark on finding the next pilot, who just happens to in a jail on earth before they meet with the other pilots to embark on a new journey that will change the course of the war. Meanwhile Heero and Relena were having a problem on the docks that involved Shin shooting Heero in the arm and leg. But Shin met up with a problem of his own and that problem is called Duo Maxwell. But before anything else could happen, both Dou's and Heero's Gundam rose to the surface and well for those of you who watch the anime can guess what happened. Now Heero is in an Oz hospital and its Duo to the rescue and things get a little interesting. Plus a new face appears in Oz and that person has an agenda of their own. Now on with the story.*

--

"Well so he's stuck here? Man those guys didn't waste any time. But don't worry buddy boy help is on the way." Duo was outside the hospital that Heero was being held in along with Shin who was having his arm looked at.

Meanwhile Relena was trying to find out which room Heero was in and get him out of here. She still needed to get some answers out of him and hopefully put an end to this nightmare. (Fat chance of that happening) Now let's move on to Heero and Duo breaking out of the hospital but not without running into someone.

"THIS WAY!!!" both Duo and Heero were running down a long hallway to try and find a window to jump out of but were stopped by a woman with long red hair and glasses.

"You boys might want to try the other way, because this way is filled to the brim with Oz soldiers that are armed to the teeth. Just take the other hallway down and hang a left. There's a window there for you both to escape from. And don't worry I won't let them know where you are, now go!" Instead of asking questions, they did what they were told and went the other way.

Once the boys were out of range the strange woman with red hair and glasses went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Kaze you were right, he is like my brother in every way. Now the rest is up to him, and I trust that you and your friend will keep an eye on both of these boys? Cause remember, he and my niece think I'm still dead remember. If they find out I'm alive while they are still fighting it could ruin my plans for them after the war." The woman heard her partner sigh over the phone before he began talking to her.

"Kasai look I know you're worried but you must have faith in me. I know it's hard for you to trust my word but believe me when I say this; everything will be fine. Now I need you to meet with Usui in twenty minutes. It looks like Oz is finally going to make their move. Hurry and get your butt out of there. The last thing we need is for them to be on our tails." Kaze was about to hang up when he remembered something, "One more thing"

"Kaze you know I hate it when you do that, right?"

"Sorry, but Lady Une is on the war path and is looking for us at the moment. Kido is on his way to get you and above all else please stay out of trouble." Kaze heard his long time partner laugh on the other end.

"Don't worry Kaze, I'm already out of the hospital and making my way to meet Kido so don't worry. And the only soldier that I had to worry about was Sally Po and she might be joining our side soon. But I'll fill you in when I get there, just stay calm." Kasai then turned to find where both boys had jumped and landed.

"Don't worry my dear nephew, Auntie is always watching you. And Oz won't get their hands on any member of our proud family. For the fire of the Yue family will forever burn bright." And with that she left to meet her other partner.

Meanwhile Duo was chewing Heero out about him wanting to take his own life and finding another way of doing it.

"Look I know you don't trust me right now but right now I'm the only friend you got. Oh and one more thing the next time you want to kill your self could you think of a better way of doing it that doesn't involve giving others nightmares?" Duo was met with silence and began leading him to a boat that would take him to retrieve both their Gundams.

At the same time on a cargo ship heading for Earth is carrying not only several Gundams but also a few pilots that are trying to keep from being spotted by Oz or kill each other. Which Ebony was close to doing if Toni didn't stop trying to feel her up when she wasn't looking.

"Princess please tell me that we're almost there cause I'm close to shooting Casanova over here and blowing our cover if he doesn't stop" And Ebony would do it too, so to keep her happy and to keep Toni alive; Jade took out a pair of handcuffs, some rope and duct tape and gave them to Raymond and said only two words to him that made him smile.

"Have fun"

Raymond didn't waste any time putting Toni in his place and shutting him up for the remainder of the flight.

*Two hours later*

"Finally we're here and Earth is just beautiful. It looks so different up in the colonies, like a little blue moon from up there." Ester and Raymond were glued to the window of the spaceport just looking at the many trees and lush green of the Earth.

"Yeah the land is nice and everything, but what are we going to do about these things!" Ebony pointed to the Gundams before speaking again, "these things don't exactly scream subtlety ya know."

"I know and I have a plan and don't worry about a thing. Now we have to be quick about this if we want to find that other pilot. First things first; Raymond could you please go untie Toni before we forget that he's still on the ship then you two get back here. In the meantime, Ebony do you think that you and Ester could check the area for anything that might look out of the ordinary. I gotta make sure that those two don't kill each other. Be back in twenty minutes with anything you may find." Both Ebony and Ester nodded and left to check the area.

"Hey Ebony I've been wondering about something. Do you think that the others will be happy to see us when we find them or do you think that they will most likely yell at us until they lose their voices?" Ester turned to Ebony who was walking right by her and began thinking.

"In all honesty angel face, I'd say both. Cause something tells me that Oz is up to something and we're going to be in for the fight of our lives.

Now let's switch to Duo and Heero who are working on their Gundams as we speak.

"Hey You!! Yeah I'm talking to you!!" Duo who out of the sheer kindness of his heart was trying to get this hardheaded fool of a pilot to understand what he was trying to tell him for the past twenty minutes. But after getting nothing but the cold shoulder and a massive headache from this guy he gave trying to talk to him.

"*Grunts* I don't know why I even rescued this guy. He's anti-social, thinks he's Evil Kanival and hardly speaks." So while Duo continued to rant about how much of an idiot Heero was, Heero received a message about his next mission and found out something interesting about what his sister is up to as well. The last part of the message confirmed it.

"**The Jaded Lotas has planted its roots on the blue soil."**

As soon as Heero read that he knew that his sister was up to something and was going to cause trouble and meddle in his business. And that was something he was not going to look forward to. But that could wait; he had a mission to worry about and his suit needed a few more parts for its repair. And the only other mobile suit that was here was Duo's so…

*Early next morning*

Duo stared in horror at his mobile suit. For it looked like it was taken apart by a clumsy ten year old for a science project.

"I can't believe he did this and I can't believe I didn't check to see what he was up to last night!!!"

So while Duo was banging his head on the nearest wall for his stupidity, Heero was making his way back to the school and hopefully not get into too much trouble.

Meanwhile in a meeting that had just ended rather badly in the eyes of the military, we find a very upset and very deadly woman by the name of Lady Une taking to the head of Oz and the Romefellor foundation: Treize Kushrinada himself.

"I see so Vice Foreign Minister Darlien has some doubts about what we want. And it would appear others are siding with him" Treize knew that it was only a matter of time before someone would stand against him and try to make him look like the bad guy. Heck certain members of Romefellor were already plotting to get rid of him.

"Do you think that now is the time to act, sir?" Treize turned to his lady on the screen and told her of his plan.

"Lady I believe it is time to move on with our plans and rub out certain problems that might hinder our plans. You know what to do Lady. And Lady please be careful." The screen went blank and Lady Une then made plans to rub out those that stood in their way; starting with Vice Foreign Minister Darlien.

Meanwhile back at the Darlien household, we find both Relena and her father packing their bags for yet another trip to the colonies.

*DING-DONG*

"Umm…Miss Relena there is a Heero Yue at the door for you and fair warning your mother has called him into the den and she wants you to put on your red sun dress ma'am" Pagan didn't miss the look of horror on her face as she heard that and knew that her mother was trying to get her together with yet another person from her class.

"Tell them I'll be down in five minutes please Pagan. And please get Heero away from my mother." Relena then went to go change into the red strapless sundress that she received from her mother on their last shopping day.

*Five minutes later*

Being true to his word Pagan had finally gotten the young boy away from Relena's hardheaded mother before she made a bigger fool of herself and scared the boy away. Not that she could scare Heero away in the first place.

"Sorry about Miss Relena's mother, she gets rather excited when a young gentleman comes to see her daughter. So please forgive her and her ways sir." Pagan then lead Heero to the garden where Relena was waiting for him.

"Hi Heero, sorry to keep you waiting. I hope my mother didn't scare you too much." Relena then lead Heero to one of the chairs that out there and sat him down while she took a seat across from him.

"Heero I'm glad that you're okay by the way. I glad you didn't kill yourself back at the hospital. Heero I need to know, who are you and why are you here? Please tell me Heero I want to know who you are and why you keep doing dangerous things and what was that thing in the water a few days ago?" Relena knew that she was treading on thin ice with some of these questions but the girl was downright freaked.

Here before her was the one boy that plagued her mind and made her worry over his well being. And the one thing that made her mad was the fact that she wouldn't change anything about him.

Heero didn't know what to say for his part. He was told to keep his mission a secret but here before him was a girl asking about information that was classified and all he wanted to do was just kiss those lips of hers just to keep her quiet.

"*Sigh* Relena I know you're confused, and scared about what's been going on lately. Especially with me, but I promise you that everything will work out '_I really hope she buys this cause I really don't want to answer any questions tonight'_. In any case Relena I have something for you. I wanted to give this to you a few nights ago but, you know the rest." Heero then handed the box with a pearl white ribbon on it to Relena.

But before Relena opened the box she looked into Heero's eyes and made him promise her something.

"Heero before I open this, I want you to promise me that you will answer my questions later when you are ready. I know that it's none of my business but I really like to know more about you, if you'll let me get to know you that is." Relena was blushing a nice shade of red that would rival a cherry. And said blush got worse when Heero took her hand in his.

"Relena I know you want to know more about me, but you must understand that there are things that I don't want others to know about. But I promise when the time comes I will answer your questions and tell you everything you want to know about me. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid and get yourself killed." Heero saw Relena nod her head yes as he kissed the back of her hand. Then Heero released her hand so she could open the gift he got her.

Once Relena had removed the ribbon she gently opened the box and gasped at what she saw. For right before her eyes was the most beautiful pendant she'd ever seen.

The pendant was done what Relena thought were blue crystals in the shape of two doves holding an olive branch in their beaks surrounded by a wreath of crystals held together by a sterling silver chain. Relena was in tears for never had she received something so beautiful in her life. True she came from a wealthy family and all and she was use to receiving fancy gifts too. But never in her life had anyone given her something like this before.

"Heero…it's…it's beautiful, *sniff*. You *sniff* you didn't…oh Heero thank you so much" The next thing Heero knew was that he was hugging Relena.

"I kinda had a feeling that you would like this. And I would still like to have dinner with you, if that offer still stands that is?" Heero didn't what happened but the next thing he knew he found her lips on his in a quick innocent kiss.

"Of course the offer still stands, but it would have to be after my father and I come back from the colonies. Is that alright with you Heero?" Relena saw Heero's face get stern for a moment and felt him tense for a moment before he spoke again.

"Relena I know I can't stop you from going but you have to be careful. Tension is high up in the colonies and with Oz and the Alliance still up there, trouble is bound to arise. Just be careful and stay away from Oz."

Relena didn't know what to say, but nodded her head to his promise. Just as she was about to let go of him, Heero did the one thing she wasn't expecting; he kissed straight on the lips and this was no light kiss mind you. This was the French kissing; tongue battling leaves you breathless type of kiss.

Once they pulled apart, both were breathing hard. Relena didn't know what to think; while with Heero he was just wondering what happened and why he kissed her. Once they were breathing normal, Heero began to head for the door but was stopped by Relena who had grabbed his hand.

"Heero I want answers when I come back from my trip and about the kiss…thank you for being my first kiss" Heero saw her smile and he smiled to, on the inside and made his way to the door with Relena by his side.

"I'll see you after I get back Heero and please be careful and don't try to kill yourself while I'm gone" Heero just smirk and left out the door feeling as though something was going to happen to her.

*To Be Continued*

_*Sorry for the late update and short chapter but kinda working on other stories too that and I'm way behind on this one. Now don't worry I promise not to take so long but you have to understand that I have to balance work and my typing. So please bare with me. Now things are getting interesting in the story and for those of you out there that think Heero is out of character, just live with it for now. In the next few chapters he'll be more like himself and Jade and the others break out the last reserve pilot. But until next time…Ja Ne!!!*_


	6. Chapter 6

Gundam Wing (My version chapter six)

* * *

*Last time Relena and her father left to go the colonies for a meeting that her father had to attend a meeting with some of the officials of the colonies. But she is unaware of the danger and the harsh truth that will be revealed to her. Meanwhile back on Earth, Jade and the others make their way to the base that holds the last reserve pilot. But they are having a small problem. Getting the guy out without attracting too much attention to themselves. Now let's join them as they try and bust out the final pilot.

"Well this is nice, they must know that we're here or else this place wouldn't look like freakin' Fort Knox on a nationwide crime spree. So how do you propose we get in princess? And could someone, anyone please hand me my gun or something to keep the lecher here off of me before I blow our cover and kill him." Ebony was close to fulfilling that promise if Toni didn't keep his hands to himself.

"Look I know you're anxious and you want to do something besides sit here but we need to think of something and fast. Something tells me that those guys are planning something and judging by the number of soldiers and mobile suits here I don't think it's to celebrate the governor's birthday." Jade had to think for a few minutes before they did anything else. And in a flash Jade had an idea.

"I got an idea but it requires a little acting on our side and a lot of convincing too." Jade then turned to Ray and Ester who were looking confused at the moment.

"Ray, Ester do you two think you can pull off the 'lost and frightened kids' look?" Jade saw both twins were now more confused than ever.

"Okay princess now I'm confused. What do you need them to do that for? It's not like someone's hurt or anything." Ebony saw the sly look on her face.

"Well not yet, that part is reserved for Toni over there. He's going to be our little lab rat, so to speak. Now what I'm about to tell you, you must promise not to go overboard okay?" Ebony looked more confused now than when Jade was talking to the twins.

"Okay sure whatever just tell me what to do so we can get out of here." Jade gave a small sigh before turning back to Ebony to tell her what she wanted her to do.

"Well the thing is I need you to beat up Toni over there and make it look like he was attacked by rogue soldiers and Ester and Ray are going to pretend that they're his little brother and sister. But first things first we have to make Casanova over here look like he got in a bar fight with five drunk Irish men." Jade then saw Ebony crack her knuckles before going to town on Toni's face.

Thirty minutes later we find Toni in the care of the Alliance doctors while Ray and Ester were waiting outside.

"How long do you think it will take that sleeper bomb to go off?" Ray turned to his sister who had her eyes closed. Ray knew that she only did that when she was trying to clear her head before a mission.

"The sleeper should be going off in ten minutes then we move. From what my computer told me our Russian friend in looked up two hallways down and three doors over from here. That sleeper should keep them out for a good two hours, which is longer enough for us to get him out and get out of here." As soon as Ester finished talking, her watch went off to count down the remaining seconds before the bomb went off.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…and 1" As soon as Ester and Ray finished counting back and putting on their gas mask; the whole compound was filled with a mist that consisted of a non-lethal sleeping gas.

As the gas filled the compound the guards and other officers began to succumb to the effects of the gas. One by one each one of them fell into a deep sleep. As the mist began to lift slightly, Ray and Ester turned to see Toni come out of the other room with a mask on himself.

"We were beginning to wonder when you were going to get out here. Now we only have two hours to get this guy out of here so let's move before these guys wake up." Ray then led the way to their fellow pilot.

"Okay this has got to be the place. Okay Ester work your computer magic and let's get this guy out of here. The effects of that gas will wear off in an hour." Ray saw his sister plug in a cord to the keyboard and began to hack into the main grid to get the codes while downloading a few bits and pieces of information that might come in handy later.

"There and the door is opened." And as soon as Ester said that the door began to open and there before their eyes was the final pilot that they were looking for.

"So I take it you are the ones that I have to thank for my rescue?" Said pilot spoke in a deep Russian accent as he looked at the others.

"Yes but what I can't understand is why you didn't break out on your own. From what my information said you were trained to be a master escape artist. So how did you end up out here and in the hands of both Oz and the Alliance?" As Ester began to untie him along with Ray, Toni noticed something in the corner of the room that looked a lot like an old photo.

"First and foremost allow me to introduce myself, my name is Bartok Long. And to answer your question about how I got captured, well let's just say that not all women can be trusted. I let my guard down and she caught me. Apparently she was a bounty hunter hired by the Alliance to track down anyone with connections to Operation Meteor. But now we have to get out of here and fast." Once the final bind was broken Ester and the others began to head for the door since the gas would wear off in thirty minutes.

Once they were out of the compound the soldiers began to wake and noticed that their prisoner was gone and sounded the alarm.

"Well I can't believe that you guys pulled it off and here I thought I was going to start blasting the place with you guys still inside. Well it looks like the Goddess of dance will have to show these guys the power of an Olympian Goddess."

As soon as the lights went on, the compound found themselves being hailed by blast of gunfire from an unknown enemy until the lights hit on Ebony's Gundam.

"Wow that's what Ebony's Gundam looks like. Do you think that she'll be able to find us Jade after she's through here?" Jade turned to Ester and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about Ebony, she'll find us since before she got her Gundam I told to go meet up with her friend Duo, while you guys will be meeting up with the other pilots. I have a funny feeling that they're going to need our help. Also I have someone's ear to chew, so I'll be heading off on my own. But I have a feeling that we'll meet again sooner than you think." As Jade continued to drive off in the distance where each of their Gundams were, Jade couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something was about to happen to her brother.

Meanwhile we find Miss Relena on a plane back from the colonies in disarray. For not only did she witness her father's assassination; but she also found out that she wasn't even his real daughter. In truth her real name was Relena Peacecraft, heiress to the Peacecraft throne of the Cinq kingdom which devoted itself to total pacifism. Relena has also found out that Heero has a living relative that is down on Earth looking for him and possibly her. Now Relena must walk down a new path that has been laid out for her. But first things first she must get the answers that Heero had promised to give her before she left for the colonies.

"Heero please be there when I get to school, I know a little more about you but I want to hear the real truth from you. Please just be there, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone." Relena said her prayer and hoped things would get better. However Relena was not aware of the small group of mobile suits heading her way to kill her.

(*AN. Okay little time skip to when Heero and Relena meet up once again.)

"So it's true that you are leaving Heero. Off to fight another battle Heero?" Heero turned to the door of his room and found the girl that had been plaguing his mind for the past few days looking more mature than she was before.

"I see Dr. J has given you another mission." After hearing that Heero drew his gun at Relena but for some odd reason couldn't pull the trigger like he was trained to do in situations like this.

"I see even you can be surprised, since I've been the one that has been surprised by you so many times since meeting you. Tell me something Heero, did you mean anything that you said to me before I left for the colonies with my father or were trained to seduce girls to keep up appearances as well?" Heero could tell that Relena was close to tears and lying to her now would do him no good. Besides he did care for this girl even if his head wouldn't let him say that he did.

"Relena I know that you deserve a lot of answers some of which I still can't tell you because of the war but know this I will give you answers."

"AND WHEN WILL THAT BE HEERO YUY? WHEN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WAR IS OVER AND DONE WITH OR WHEN-," Relena was cut short in her rant when Heero pulled her into his arms and held on to her as if one of them depended on it. And Heero knew that Relena probably needed this more than he did.

"Why Heero, why do you continue to play with my heart? Why are you doing this to me even though you don't care for me at all?" But before Heero could give the distraught girl an answer someone else answered for him.

"Yes dear brother why do you torture the poor girl who has already seen hell in the form of her fathers' death and why have you yet to introduce her to me?" Both Heero and Relena turned to see a girl around their age looking like she wanted to kill someone and her target was her own brother.

"So your Heero's sister? Dr. J told a little about you. I'm-," before Relena could finish her sentence Jade held up a hand and answered for her.

"Miss Relena Darlian daughter of the late Mr. Darlian; who was the Vice foreign Minister of Earth and the colonies. I know all about you and sorry to say you're the talk of the news this week. What happened to you and your father is all over the news thank to Lady Une. By the way kudos on getting back to Earth without getting killed by those Oz guys. I'm Jade by the way and the idiot that's holding you is my idiot brother but you've already met him."

Heero for his part was torn between dragging Relena out of the room and away from his sister or dragging his sister out of the room to talk to Relena about what's going on. Of course neither answer was working for him at the moment.

"Maybe I should leave so you two can catch up on some-,"

"No by all means you and my dear brother stay here and talk or here's a thought brother dear you could take this wonderful girl dancing to take her mind off of the drama that has happened in her life in the past twenty-four hours. Who knows maybe you'll have a little fun while you're at it." Heero didn't miss the sly look on Jade's face as he turned to Relena to get her approval.

"Relena even though you probably won't, will you go to the dance with me? Something tells me that you need something to make you feel better but remember my promise to you before I left. I will tell you everything you need to know but not now. And as for playing with your heart, I was taught to treat women with the utmost respect and honor so don't think for a second that I'm playing with your heart. I'm not that cruel to do that to a person." Heero saw so many things when he looked into Relena's eyes; fear, hurt, anguish, confusion and deep infatuation. Heero could see that no matter how hard Relena probably tried, she couldn't hate him and it hurt Heero to know that he had to leave on another mission.

"Even though I know you'll leave right after that party, I will dance with you. Under one condition Heero Yuy; you have to promise that when you're ready to tell me you'll tell me everything and I want to hear the truth from you." Relena saw a small smile appear on Heero's face before turning to his sister to let her know that he wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Once Jade was outside she began to look around and spotted a guy that looked like Bartok a little.

'_Hmm…he looks like Bartok a little. I wonder could Bartok have siblings here on Earth without him knowing. I going to have to ask him the next time I see him.'_ Jade then made her way down to the party and blended in with the other students as they began to dance. But the one thing that bothered Jade was the fact that this one guy kept staring at her with what looked like malice in his eyes.

'_Okay this guy is seriously creeping me out. Was he a vulture in another life or something or does he just have a staring problem? Well either way it is this guy could be trouble for both me and Heero. I'd better keep an eye out for this guy just in case he tries anything.' _Jade then noticed the same guy that looked a lot like Bartok come close to her.

"Can I help you sir or are you looking for someone else?" Jade could tell that this guy wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

"Look do me a real big favor and be a bitch with someone else that gives a damn, cause right now I'm not in the mood. My boss over there wants to know if your related to that bastard Heero Yuy?" Shin unfortunately smart-mouthed the wrong girl.

"Okay let me make this clear to you and your jack-ass of boss over there I can get smart with anyone I chose and to clarify I can be a bitch if I want to so just suck it up and stick that in your ass. And to answer your question yes I'm related to Heero Yuy, I'm his twin sister asshole now do me a real big favor and tell your boss that him and you need to get your dicks out of whatever knot ya'll put them in and get a clue before both of you end up messing with the wrong people. Now if you'll excuse me I would very much like to get some air since the air in this room has gotten to be unbearable." Jade then left a flabbergasted Shin to think and regain himself after being told off by one free spirited woman who for some odd reason he enjoyed more than anything else. Shin loved girls with fire, it was a huge turn on for him but he had his own spit fire. Now he had to calmly explain to Claus what said girl said to him and hoped that he wouldn't kill him.

Meanwhile Heero and Relena were enjoying their dance with one another and found that dancing with each other help take their minds off of the drama that surrounded them.

"Heero what do you intend to do with me now that I know too much about you?" Relena looked into Heero's cobalt blue eyes hoping for an answer.

"At the moment I'm cross between killing you or taking you with me just to keep you quiet." Heero saw some relief in Relena's eyes.

"I didn't want to die without any answers Heero, now I know that you'll keep your promise to me."

"Relena the men in my family live by our honor and our word. I promise to give you all the answers I can give you just not now." Before Heero could reply he heard the sound of mobile suit carrier heading this way.

"That's an Oz mobile suit carrier! They've found out about this place!" Before he ran off he took Relena's hand and held it for a few more minutes before running off to his mobile suit to take care of these guys.

"Heero." Relena held the hand that Heero held close to her heart before she herself went to see what was going on. And to her horror she found that the military had come and started attacking but there was hope in the form of the same mobile suit that was in the ocean.

( *AN. Okay let's skip ahead a few minutes to that famous scene where Heero saves Relena)

After receiving a blast from the back and after seeing a huge chunk of stone wall about to fall on Relena, Heero reacts as quickly as he can but to regain his settings. But he's surprised to see that he's saved the girl that he was thinking about killing.

"What in the heck am I thinking? I'd be better off if she died wouldn't I?" As Heero was trying to win the battle that his heart and head were having, a flash of them kissing that night before she left for the colonies after giving Relena her birthday gift.

"WHAT'S WORNG WITH ME!" Heero then swings at the last mobile suit that was behind him, destroying it in the process.

As the carrier began to leave Heero remained in his Gundam thinking about what to do next. If he took Relena along with him she would be a distraction (a good type of distraction) but then he would take her down a path of bloodshed and violence that would do more damage to this sweet girl.

"Goodbye Relena." And just like that Heero flew off in his mobile suit, leaving a heartbroken Relena to think about what just happened.

"Please Heero, don't run-away from me please. I need you with me please." Relena let silent tears flow down her cheeks as she watched her shooting star fly off unaware that she was not alone.

"You really care for my idiot brother don't you?" Relena turned to see Jade standing a few feet from her with a concerned look on her face.

"I do care for him a lot but why won't he open up to me like he promised?" Jade handed the poor girl a tissue so she could dry her eyes.

"Miss Relena there is something you must understand about the idiot I call my big brother. He's a man of his word but he would rather die than let someone like you get caught up in this blood soaked battle that we're fighting. Becoming a soldier can make a person decide between what he needs to do and what his heart wants him to do. And I think my brother's heart and head were in an agreement about one thing; if he did take you with him, Oz would target you until the very end." Jade saw the emotions going through Relena's eyes when she looked at her.

"Miss Relena for what it's worth you have done the one thing that I don't think anyone could do, you've managed to give my big brother a reason to live. But there is one thing I should warn you about my brother and I. You see my brother and I are as deadly as they come and trouble seems to follow us wherever we go. And I'm not talking on the battle field either. You see my brother and I have our own personal demons that we're fighting at the moment and until we've conquered those demons, no one is safe around us. So if you want to continue to chase after my brother, do it at your own risk just be careful of those demons that follow us." And just like that Jade left to go get her mobile suit and follow her hot headed brother who was going to chew her ear off for following him down to Earth and not listening to him.

Once she was out of sight, an unknown figure in black with the symbol of a black widow began to watch her as she drove off.

"It would seem like things are going just like they should. Once we meet again Jade you and I will finish our long overdue duel and put to this battle once and for all" and like that the shadow was gone.

And it would seem that Jade was right about having demons following them around. Now it seems that this particular demon holds a grudge with her and her family. But what that grudge is you'll have to wait until next time to find out.

*To be continued*

*_Hey and hi to all my loyal readers! Here's a new chapter just for you and I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long but I had a major writer's block issue with this on and I had to outline what would happen in the following chapters. And for those of you wondering who the one with the black widow symbol is, well that's for me to know but here's a hint she and Heero once had something in common. And that's all you guys are getting for now. Until then enjoy this chapter and I have the other chapters worked out as well just give me some time. I'm also in the process of catching up on my AMV's also. So until next time…Ja..Ne!*_


	7. Chapter 7

Gundam Wing (my version) Chapter seven

* * *

*_Last time Jade and the others managed to break out the last reserve pilot and left with a bang. Meanwhile Relena was trying to figure out what was going on and began to question if Heero was just using her. Once they meet up again Relena finally meets up with Heero's twin sister Jade who is not a happy camper so to speak. But before anything else happened, Jade suggested that Heero take Relena to the dance that was going on to help ease her mind. Unfortunately Oz sent a few mobile suits to kill Relena and end up fighting Heero. After destroying the Oz mobile suits Heero flies off to his next mission leaving Relena with a broken heart that is until Jade explains a few things about their family that she should know about. Once Jade does that she heads off to find her brother and join him unaware of the danger that is lurking behind her that has the symbol of a black widow on their persons. Now let's join the other pilots as they meet up with the reserve pilots and see how they react…_

We now find a young woman sitting in the driver's seat of a big transport vehicle listening to the rants of her elder brother over the speaker on her phone. Well she would be listening if her phone wasn't in her purse under everything that was in there that is.

"It will take my brother about ten minutes to realize that I'm not listening I'll check to see if everything is going alright with the house. Cause something tells me that we're going to need it soon." Jade then reached into her bag and pulled out another cellphone and began to dial the number to the secret house that her family owns.

"_Hello_…is this house maintenance? Yes I'm calling to make an appointment to have my family's house cleaned. Yes, my brother and I will be up there along with some friends and I would like the whole house cleaned. Yes…thank you and could you also have groceries sent up to the house also. Yes it would be about three months' worth of food, and I'll call when we should arrive. Also could you put fresh flowers in all of the rooms? Yes…Orchids and lavender would be nice. Yes and thank you for your help and I'll send a payment once my brother and I arrive. Thank you and have a nice day." Once Jade was through talking on her second cellphone she heard her third cell go off that was in her purse as well.

"Now I wonder who that could be." Jade spoke with sarcasm dripping in her voice for she knew it could be only one person.

"Took you long enough to realize that I wasn't listening Heero. So are you through ranting at me about how stupid I am for not listening to you for the umpteenth time this year or do you have another hour to rant about something else I did?" Jade could hear her brother groan from the other end and knew that she had won.

"_Look Jade just get to where I'm at so I can yell at you in person and keep a close eye on you since you won't stay in the colonies and stay safe like I wanted you to do in the first place."_

"Oh quit being a baby Heero and just accept the fact that I'm down here. Now just send me you coordinates and I'll meet up with you there. Also I wanted to talk to you about something that has been on my mind since we left that school you were at and it involves two boys from your class. One of them looks familiar and the other has a staring problem. I wanted to talk to you about that and see if I can find out anything about them."

"_Fine just get here as soon as possible and for the love of Kami STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" _Jade then hung up her phone and began to travel to the rendezvous point her brother was at.

Meanwhile Duo was fast asleep onboard Howard's ship unaware of the longtime friend that was about to wake him up her favorite way.

"Does he always sleep like this Howard?" Ebony turned to Howard as he came back with a bucket of ice water.

"Yeah he's been like this for the past two days. After a mission he would just crash here until his next mission. Also I can make the repairs to your Gundam if that's alright with you. I can also fix that problem with the GPS that you mentioned earlier." Howard saw Ebony smile before she picked the bucket back up to wake up the 'God of Death'.

"Sure that would be fine Howard, now if you'll excuse me I have an idiot to wake up and talk to." Howard understood and left the two alone.

Once Howard was out of sight and the other mechanics and engineers were looking elsewhere…

*SPLASH!*

"WHAT THE HELL! EBONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND WHY DID YOU DUMP ICE COLD WATER ON ME!" To say that Duo was seething was an understatement, but that alone didn't faze Ebony.

"Well I was always told that a cold shower will wake anyone up and I needed you up to talk to your sorry ass. Now do me a favor and could you please stop yelling in my ear. Look we need to talk and I mean big time." Ebony saw her favorite idiot groan in defeat before going to get a towel to dry off.

"Okay just let me dry off first then we can talk. And no more wake up calls like that ever you hear me Ebony!" Ebony heard Duo mutter under his breath about girls and crazy schemes which made her laugh.

"Whatever you say Duo." Ebony then began to follow said Gundam pilot all the while enjoying the misery he was feeling.

(AN. Okay for those of you wondering about Ebony and Duo they have a brother and sister relationship going on. Duo acts like her big brother and Ebony acts like his big sister at times. It's just one of the ways that they take care of each other and watch out for the other. Now on with the story.)

Meanwhile in a secret desert base we find the Magnac corp. welcoming two very special guest of their master.

"Master Quatre this is truly an honor. And I must say that I'm impressed by how resourceful they are. But where have they been all this time and why did you not tell me that you had a younger brother and sister?"

"It's simple Rashid, that's because they aren't. Biologically they aren't really my little brother and sister but blood alone shouldn't make up a family. I adopted them as my brother and sister two years ago after I found them alone in a library." Quatre then gave Ester a hug to help comfort her and to make her feel a little better about being underground for so long.

"You see our family doesn't really like us very much and we didn't feel safe anymore with them so Raymond and I both ran away. We didn't know where to go so we went to the one place that was open twenty-four hours a day. From there we would find a place to go, but that changed when we met Quatre." Ester hugged her adopted big brother while Raymond told the rest of the story.

"You see Quatre was the only one who had ever treated us with kindness and love before. He actually treated us like family. And we felt safe with him and we still do."

"Well Master Quatre you kindness truly knows no bounds. But I have one question for the two of you; how did you two stay hidden for so long?"

"Mr. Rashid please give my sister and I some credit. My sister and I are twelve and have access to computers all over the world. And my sister here just happens to be a class 'A' hacker. One of the best I've seen. And like I said earlier my sister and I are twelve, we can outsmart guys like Oz no problem. But there is one thing that has been bothering me for some time since we've gotten down here to Earth."

"And what might that be young Master?" Raymond turned to Rashid before he continued to tell everyone what was bothering him along with his sister.

"You see our family has been too quiet for my liking and I have this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that they're up to something big." Ray felt a hand on his shoulder and found that it belonged to Quatre.

"Raymond I can't say that you're wrong because I've been having that same feeling too. But the one thing we can do is keep together and watch out for each other." Quatre saw Raymond smile and hug his brother along with his sister.

In another part of the world, we find a traveling circus in the midst of resting for the evening before leaving for another town in the morning. Well the others were resting while one was trying real hard not to kill a certain someone for trying to cop a feel on a certain knife throwing girl.

"Of all the stupid, crazy, irresponsible, dumb, ridiculous, and…and…and?" Trowa was having a hard time finding words to call Toni after Catherine nearly skinned him alive for trying to touch her and was at a loss that is until the ring master came and gave him the right words to use.

"Trowa I believe you are looking for the word perverted." Trowa smiled before turning back to Toni to continue his rant.

"Yes thank you, perverted things that you could do. Toni what were you thinking and please don't answer that question cause I really don't want to hear any answer that might come out of that girl-crazed head of yours." Toni just sighed and knew Trowa wouldn't let up about this anytime soon so he decided to change the subject.

"Alright I won't tell you what I was thinking because I prefer to keep that to myself. But I will tell you why I'm here and no it's not to cause you grief, well not much anyway. I was wondering if I could work here as a performer along with Trowa?" Trowa knew that Toni had another motive up his sleeve but decided to ask him later when they were alone.

"Oh really and what do you do besides be a nuisance to girls?" Toni then held up a resume to the ring master and let him read and then pulled out a wooden caved flute.

"You work with birds? Big deal what's so special about-," Toni then began to play a sweet melody that did attract birds, birds of prey that is. For there before him were three falcons that came right to Toni.

"As you can see, I work very well with these wonderful birds right here. These falcons are ten times smarter than those trained pigeons you have and they can also perform fantastic feats that no bird has done before. They also come in handy for getting rid of mice, rats and any other pest problem you might have. So do I have the job?"

"Under the condition that you keep your hands and those falcons away from the women in this circus and Trowa keeps an eye on you at all times." Trowa had a sly look on his face as he saw Toni pale after hearing that.

"Oh don't worry I plan on keeping a close eye on him and make sure that he stays out of trouble." As the ring master left the two alone Trowa turned to Toni with murder in his eyes.

"Look I know what you're thinking but understand that I had to come down here since the Alliance was looking for me up in the colonies and were getting too close for comfort. Also I was planning on coming down to Earth in a couple of months anyhow." Toni saw Trowa rub the bridge of his nose and sigh.

"So there's another reason why you're here and it's not to annoy me about the many girls from your dance studio that think you're a dreamboat? Alright what is it?" Toni then lead Trowa to a more secluded spot and began to tell him everything.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Romanian countryside we find Bartok eating with Wu Fei who is not at all surprised to see his favorite Russian/Chinese fighter down on Earth.

"So you managed to make it down here. I was beginning to think that you were dead or something. So tell me who is this 'black widow' that you told me about?" Wu Fei turned to see Bartok pouring himself another serving of the beef stew that they made.

"She is an assassin for hire my friend and she is everything that can lure a man to his doom. Cunning, beautiful, charming, deadly, very resourceful when need be my friend and very good looking in a red martini dress. But one thing that gives her the title of 'black widow' my friend is the fact that all of her targets were men. And not just ordinary men mind you; these men were all wanted by the top ranking leaders of the Oz military. And somehow I ended up on that list of hers. But now she has her sights set on someone else." Bartok turned to Wu Fei as he took a bite out of the stew.

"So you need my help to keep this guy from meeting his end by the hands of this woman, huh? Why am I not surprised that you would want to help this poor fool. Okay so who is this guy and where can we find him?" Wu Fei heard Bartok laugh before telling his friend where to find this guy.

"Well you might find this hard to believe my friend but we will find him at our next target. And something tells me that we are in for a deadly surprise once we get there." Bartok put down his bowel and picked up his violin and began to play a soft melody that sounded like a lullaby that his mother had sang to him once.

"I take it that you're still looking for you twin brother Bartok? He's out there somewhere and I highly doubt it if the Alliance and Oz have found him yet." Wu Fei saw his friend smile as he continued to play his violin.

Meanwhile in another dense forest we find Heero and Jade talking to one another. Well we see Heero trying to talk some sense into his sister while looking over the mission that was given to them.

"You couldn't just stay in the colonies like I told you to do could you Jade? You just had to do your own thing and follow me down here. Tell me Jade do you have to be this difficult with me all the time or am I just lucky today?" Heero saw the smirk that usually appeared on his sisters' face when she was up to something.

"Heero you should know better than to expect me to just sit back and watch you handle a problem. Besides Oz would have found me up there in the first place and killed me on sight. That and you're going to need my help not just on your missions but with a certain girl who need I remind you is nuts about you, why I will never know." Jade then saw her brother smirk like she did earlier only his had something else behind it.

"You know Heero you act too much like daddy did when he and mom were in one of their lovey-dovey moods. Daddy had that same smirk you have right now." Heero then saw his sister tear up for a bit before he spoke.

"Hey I miss them too, but we can't let the past haunt us forever. We have to move on and keep living like mom and dad wanted us to do. Besides we have to keep hidden from those guys that want us dead in the first place or have you forgotten about the 'Black Widow' gang?" Heero saw his sister dry her eyes of the few tears that did fall from her eyes before she spoke to her brother.

"How could I forget those guys Heero; A group of deadly assassins that all want our heads at the moment because of a feud that has been going on for about ten generations and who hate us even more since it was our father that put the current 'Black Widow' gang in jail for heaven knows how long and swore vengeance on us if it was the last thing they did. Yeah Heero like I'm going to forget them anytime soon. But all that aside what is our next mission out of shear curiosity since your missions our my missions now." Jade didn't miss the 'not on your life' look that her brother gave her.

"No my missions are still mine, you on the other hand will have separate missions and you'll be in charge of those. But for now you are coming with me on this mission that might end this whole war. This mission is to kill the head of Oz and the Alliance. Think you can handle something like this without getting into too much trouble Jade?" Heero saw his sister glare at him after he asked her that redundant question.

"Of course brother dear, I can handle this but are you ready to go yet, I would like to get something to eat before we go. A wise man once said and army fights on its stomach so let's get something to eat and no I don't want burgers. I would like to eat someplace that actually serves salads and fresh fish." Jade heard her brother groan after hearing his sister complain again about his choice in what to eat.

Meanwhile in a very fancy mansion, we find Claus looking over data that he had received from one of his fathers' assistants and was trying to find a way to get Heero out of his hair for good until he stumbles upon a file entitled '_Black Widow'_ that catches his eye.

"Hmm…the black widow gang huh? Now why would they be in this file? No matter this might prove to be useful after all. It would seem that they too hold a bitter hatred for Heero more than I do. Maybe I could use that to my advantage later." Claus then gave a dark laugh before he picked up a picture of the girl that has been on his mind since the dance.

"Soon Relena you will be mine and I will keep you with me forever." Claus then put the picture down then began to type a letter to a secret friend of his that could and will end both Jade and Heero.

*To be continued*

*_Well there's chapter seven for my loyal readers and there's more to come so just be patient a little longer. Until then Ja Ne!*_


End file.
